Gangs, Gangs, and More Gangs
by Angel-of-Darkness421
Summary: Just read it. I give you a lot of background inside. Rated M for my paranoia.


**Another Fanfic of mine. I was thinking about gangs/ mobs/Al Capone/etc. So here we go. I don't know if people will like it so just work with me. I do have OCs in this, but they will most likely appear later on in this story if I continue.**

**Rated M because of Language, Sexual Themes, Blood, Voilence, and I'm paranoid.**

_Background: Death City is a very dangerous town. Here lies notorious gangs left and right. The more dangerous gangs include _

_The Demons__- a gang led by Soul Eater called Oni (More Important Members include: Death the Kid, Black*Star, Crona, Ragnarok), _

_Death Wish __- another gang led by Maka Albarn, daughter of the famous gangsters Spirit and Kami Albarn. Maka is known as Death's Angel. (More important Members include Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Hanako)._

_These people were all friends. Some were even dating. Soul and Maka, Death the Kid and Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Patty and Crona, and Hanako and Ragnarok. Unfortunately, one day (Soul and Maka's 2__nd__ Year Anniversary more specifically), Soul was caught in a lip-lock with another girl whom was considered a good friend of Maka's. Her name was Aeli, she was always jealous of Maka for getting Soul-sempai. But Maka was too oblivious to see that. On Soul and Maka's anniversary, Aeli visited Soul and one thing led to another, then Maka comes home. Maka freaked out at Soul about how all men are pigs, just like her mother had warned her, and that she should have never trusted him. They broke off their relationship and both started gangs to let go and start 'sort of' fresh._

_Maka had the upper hand in most people's views because her parents being former gangsters, but Maka thought otherwise. In her happy relationship with Soul, Maka learned more private things about Soul. She learned his real last name, Evans; she learned that his family was a involved with a famous gang; and she even learned some deep, dark secrets. Some involving a fluffy, pink bunny costume._

_Of course to be in their gangs, you couldn't have a relationship with people in other gangs. So people broke it off. Except Patty who secretly continued her relationship with Crona. Liz, Tsubaki, and Hanako couldn't be happier about their split. Apparently their guys were getting involved with other girls too. _

_Now the guys still love the girls, and they are willing to woo them all over again. Thanks to Maka, the girls won't go back, yet. The guys will annoy and taunt the girls when their paths cross. Let's see how it's going now…_

_-Normal/3__rd__ POV-/-Death City Park-_

The gang Death Wish were hanging out at Death City's Park to enjoy themselves after a long day of 'work'. They had tested out their new weapons from the recent shipment. Twenty minutes later, the gang was going to split up and call it a night. That was until another gang entered the scene. Unfortunately for the girls, it was the one gang they hated most (except Patty, for Crona's sake), The Demons.

"What are you guys doing here?" Liz practically yelled.

"All we wanted to do was to see how our favorite little girls were doing. Is that wrong?" remarked Soul. As he said that, he decided to check his ex-girlfriend up and down. Maka was wearing a red tank top, black booty shorts/ short shorts, white Vans, and a white leather jacket. Her hair was down and was halfway down her back. (All the girls had similar outfits, all had black leather jackets, different colored tanks, and Patty wore shorts, Tsubaki and Liz wore pants.) _Damn, she looks so fucking sexy. Her bust seems bigger, ass looks firmer, and her long creamy legs look amazing in those shorts. _Thought Soul, _I can't believe one slip-up made me lose you._ He smirked and added,

"And boy do you look fine tonight" directed at Maka.

Maka flipped him off and hissed "Shut it Soul. I think the girls and I would like to be on our way so move."

"Yeah, and I'm tired of you guys annoying us. You're not getting us back." Added Tsubaki who wanted to wipe those messed up smirks off the guy's faces.

"Awww, sweet, kind, and innocent Tsubaki wants to be tough." Black*Star laughed. Patty couldn't stay out of the drama. She wanted to help her friends.

"You know as well as I do Black*Star, that Tsubaki isn't innocent. She killed her brother for crying out loud." Patty said trying to defend Tsubaki. The girls thought Patty ended it for them. _Maybe they're done with us for the day. I can't stand them any longer. _Maka thought after there was a long silence.

"Oh, I know Tsubaki isn't innocent. She always liked it rough in bed." Black*Star said. For that comment, he received high-fives from the guys and a lot of laughter. But Crona couldn't deal with giving high-fives so all he could do was watch as calmly as he could. He looked to Patty if she knew what to do, but like him, she just watched. Looking back at Tsubaki, it was a scary sight. Hold on, more like frightening sight. She kind of looked like she wanted to rip his head off, run it over with a car at least a hundred times, and then throw it in the deepest ocean she could easily reach. Oh, and the steam/smoke coming out of her ears could easily put a steam boat to shame.

"**BLACK*STAR! YOU ARE A beeping beep OF A beep WHO SHOULD beeping DIE IN A beeping beep beep WELL! IF ANYTHING, I WILL PERSONALLY beeping PUSH YOU IN THAT beeping well YOU beeping beep!" **Screamed Tsubaki. Everyone gasped, not even her closest of friends would have thought Tsubaki could a.) Use that language at anyone especially Black*Star, b.) Have that much anger, and c.) Want to kill him, meaning Black*Star, so much. _Black Star you've done it this time. _Was the thought going trough everybody's head as Maka stepped in.

"Tsubaki calm down. Black*Star here is being an idiot. If he truly wanted you back, he would have never said that." Maka said calmly, making people gasp even more. **(You would have thought that Maka would have Maka Chopped that blue-haired monkey's laughing ass off, but she didn't. Shocking isn't it?) **Soul looked at Maka then thought... _That's my girl. Always so cool in an uncool problem. _He internally smirks, _Now let's see what would happen if I put her through another one… one that is just the slightest bit harder…_

**Sort of cliffhanger. Don't forget to R&R! Let me know if this was any good. I doubt it was, but I wrote something. Let me know if you have questions or any advice on this. Sorry about not having Kid involved in this as much.**


End file.
